kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Shura
is a former member of Team Baron and also the leader of Neo Baron who finds a Sengoku Driver and becomes . His first and only appearance was in Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle. Plot summary from official website History Pre-Gaim series Shura was formerly a member dance led by Zack (which this team will be Baron later on). During his dance with the others, Kaito, when in this time not join the team yet joining the fray. Zack impressed and asked Kaito to join, but Kaito agree with one condition which made Shura angry, to take the team as his. He was exiled by Kaito Kumon from the original Team Baron for attacking Kaito from behind with iron pipe during the teams brawl fight against Kaito as Kaito disgusted and refused to have a coward like Shura to join. Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle Shura made his own team named Neo Baron with the reason to inherit Kaito's will to build the world where the strong exist and the weak shall perish. He forces Peko to join later when Peko failed to stop him and soon fights against Zack after he revealed of continuing a project. It is revealed that he stole every data on Yggdrasil corps to obtain lockseeds and Sengoku Driver by Mitsuzane after his troops as Kurokages failed to get Zack down. During his first battle against Zack as Black Baron (Zack as Knuckle), he was outmatched by Zack's skill despite gaining better strength and cowardly calling his henchmen as Kurokage. But, he is soon defeated on the second battle against powered up Zack as Knuckle Kurumi Jimber Maron Arms. However, it is unknown of what will happen next on his team afterwards alongside himself except the fact that he is still alive with his transformation device still function. Arms Like his fellow Lockseed-using Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Black Baron's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays European Trumpet music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled in pure English that is sung in a chorus-like manner. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Black Baron can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Black Baron's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Baron's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Black Baron's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Unlike other Armored Rider, this Rider Wear is covered by a dark mist during its transformation sequence. Black Baron Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Banana= Banana Arms *'Height': *'Weight': Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': *'Kicking power': *'Maximum jump height': *'Maximum running speed': is Black Baron's default banana-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Banana Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Banana Arms, Black Baron dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Banaspear. Black Baron's preferred finisher is , which can be done by these followings: *Au Lait: Black Baron charges the tip of the Banaspear and charges towards the enemy. *Sparking: Black Baron stabs the Banaspear onto the ground, creating multiple banana-shaped projections which hit an opponent several times from below. Unlike normal ones, Black Baron's variant produces purple energy bananas instead. }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Black Baron's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: **Banaspear - Black Baron Banana Arms' personal weapon Behind The Scene Portrayal Shura is portrayed by .Actor's name is credited on official website. As Kamen Rider Black Baron, his suit actor is currently unknown. Notes *Black Baron is the second black recolor of a Rider in the Kamen Rider Gaim series, the first being Gaim Yami. **Although, some of Black Baron's parts are recycled from Kamen Rider Tyrant, whose suit was recycled from Kamen Rider Mars. *Just as Kaito's Rider name and color were a reference to the infamous Red Baron, Black Baron's name and color is most likely a reference to the real-life Black Baron , a German Waffen-SS tank commander during World War II. *He's the first Dark Rider based after a secondary since Kamen Rider G4. *Black Baron's color scheme is an allusion to the discoloration of a banana as it ripens, which then becomes rotten when it becomes all black. This also makes it a pun, as Shura is a "rotten" person for commiting evil acts. *He is the only evil rider on Gaim Gaiden to not be killed Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Beat Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Dark Riders Category:Evil Doppelgangers